


Power

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-10
Updated: 2009-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Sam was the one they all feared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power

  
  
Sam could see the future.  He had visions of what would come to pass and he had the power to stop them. 

 

 

Sam could move things with his mind.  It wasn’t always steady and sometimes it didn’t work, but the power was there and the more he tried to do it, the better he got.  He used it to throw Dean to safety and to knock things out of his way as he charged into the fight.

 

 

Sam could destroy demons with his mind.  He could exorcise them and send them back to hell, or he could destroy them completely.  He could cleanse the world of them someday, if given the time and place.

 

 

It was nothing though, because Dean controlled him.  When Dean crawled up his body and pressed into Sam, there wasn’t a thing in the world that could touch him.  When Dean smiled at him with that half smile, the crooked one that wasn’t so cocky or self-assured, that was just pure Dean, nothing in the world existed for Sam.

 

 

They all feared Sam for what he could do, but none of them understood that Dean was the one with the real power.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) ! Sam/Dean, power


End file.
